Under Cerulean Skies
by Kitsune-the-fox
Summary: Recueil de One-Shot, majoritairement Song-Fic. Pairing principal : EdWin, mais peut varier. OS 2 en ligne !
1. OS 1  Je t'attendrai

Titre : _Je t'attendrai_

Song-fic sur « J'attendrai mon tour » de Marie-Mai

By Kitsune-the-fox

Disclaimer : Les personnages de FMA ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Hiromu Arakawa.

Pairing : Ed / Winry

Enjoy !

* * *

_Je t'attendrai_

Winry observa son ami monter dans le train. Même si elle savait qu'il ne se retournerait pas, qu'il ne ferait pas un geste pour lui dire au revoir, qu'elle ne fixait que son dos tandis qu'il grimpait à la suite d'Al. Ils avaient passés seulement deux jours à Resembool, et déjà, ils repartaient… Et une nouvelle fois, elle les regardait partir. Même si au fond d'elle, Winry mourait d'envie d'empêcher ce train de partir, de garder Edward avec elle encore un peu plus longtemps…

_**En voyageant dans le brouillard**_

_**On se perd au millieu de nulle part**_

_**Le train s'éloigne encore**_

_**Un autre coeur prend du retard**_

_**On se quitte sans au revoir**_

_**Le train s'éloigne encore**_

Le train siffla, donnant le signal du départ. Winry le regarda s'ébranler, et lentement, commencer à s'éloigner. Un grand vide se créa dans le cœur de la jeune fille.

_**Le tien est parti sans moi**_

_**Dis moi ce qu'il me reste à présent**_

Sans lui, elle se sentait… séparée. Comme si on lui avait arraché une partie de son âme et qu'on l'avait jeté au loin. Ce qui était peut-être le cas. Edward partait avec une partie d'elle-même sans le savoir, tout ça pour récupérer le corps de son frère et ses membres…

_**J'attendrai mon tour pour te revoir**_

_**Tous les trains vont quelque part**_

_**Mais on n'choisit pas l'heure de son départ**_

_**J'attendrai mon tour pour te revoir**_

_**Sur le quai d'une autre gare**_

_**Je compterai les jours qui nous séparent**_

Une dernière fois, Winry vit le visage de son ami par la fenêtre du train. Il souriait. Elle regarda la machine s'en aller, sans faire un geste pour l'arrêter. Elle ne l'arrêterait pas, pas pour un pur égoisme de sa part. La jeune fille l'aimait, elle en était certaine, mais elle attendrait le retour d'Ed pour le lui dire. Une larme coula sur sa joue.

_**Rien ne sera plus comme avant**_

_**Je ne compte plus les larmes depuis longtemps, depuis longtemps**_

_**Les yeux dans un océan**_

En montant le chemin qui menait chez elle, elle observa le ciel clair. Aucun nuage ne tachait cette immensité bleue et pure. Cette fois, Winry le savait, cette fois, ce ne serait pas pareil. Elle le sentait en dedans d'elle. Ses amis avaient quelque chose derrière la tête, et lorsqu'elle avait essayé de leur tirer les vers du nez, Edward et Alphonse s'étaient montrés plutôt évasifs. Non, cette fois, ce serait différent.

_**J'ai vu les phares disparaître lentement**_

_**Et j'ai cru te revoir un instant**_

_**Le train est parti déjà**_

_**Il ne me reste plus rien sans toi**_

Malgré ses larmes, un sourire pointa son nez sur le visage de la jeune fille. Même si elle sentait que ce serait différent, Ed reviendrait. Winry en était persuadée. Il le lui avait promis, comme il lui avait promis que lorsqu'il le ferait pleurer, la prochaine fois, ce serait des larmes de joies. Alors elle attendrait.

_**J'attendrai mon tour pour te revoir**_

_**Tous les trains vont quelque part**_

_**Je compterai les jours qui nous séparent**_

Oui, elle attendrait, pour lui. Pour l'homme qu'elle aimait profondément. Winry sécha ses larmes et sourit au ciel.

_**J'attendrai mon tour pour te revoir**_

_**Tous les trains vont quelque part**_

_**Mais on n'choisit pas l'heure de son départ**_

_**J'attendrai mon tour pour te revoir**_

_**Sur le quai d'une autre gare**_

_**Mais on n'choisit pas l'heure de son départ**_

_**Je compterai les jours qui nous séparent**_

La jeune fille atteignit sa maison. Elle sourit à sa grand-mère, entra dans sa chambre pour se changer et descendit à son atelier. Alors qu'elle attrapait sa clé à molette fétiche pour se mettre à travailler, elle remarqua une vis, une unique vis, posée sur le rebord de sa table de travail. Ce n'était pas une vis ordinaire. Non. C'était celle de l'automail d'Edward. Elle n'était pas très importante, mais sa vue provoqua un immense sourire sur le visage de la jeune fille. Elle la prit entre ses doigts.

- Je t'attendrait, Edward, souffla-t-elle doucement.

* * *

Petit One-shot qui m'est venu lorsque nous allions au concert de Marie-Mai. J'espère que vous avez adorer, parce que c'était mon premier one-shot ! Bien évidemment, je n'abandonne pas mes fics ! xD

Reviews ? ^^


	2. OS 2 Comme avant

De retour avec un nouveau one-shot ! Bien entendu, c'est encore avec Marie-Mai, et je me suis rendue compte que plus j'écoute ses chansons, et plus mes OS deviennent comme... quétaine ? Cute ? Cucul ? Utilisez le terme que vous voulez, tant que vous saisissez ce que je veux dire, :P.

Enjoy !

* * *

Titre : _**Comme avant**_

Song-fic sur «Comme avant» par Marie-Mai

By Kitsune-the-fox

Edward s'était allongé au pied d'un arbre, sur le dessus de la colline surplombant la vieille maison des Rockbell. Les yeux fermés, savourant la brise du vent tiède qui soufflait. Ses pensées divaguèrent lentement, le ramenant à l'époque où il était enfant, où le monde lui semblait si grand et majestueux, où tout l'émerveillait, même le fait de voir un cocon de chenille éclore. À l'époque où le monde lui semblait si lumineux et joyeux.

_**Comme avant  
Vivre entre le noir et le blanc  
Comme avant  
Quand l'univers nous paraissait plus grand  
**_

Il se rappelait les rires cristallins de son petit frère et de Winry. Il se souvenait des jeux innocents auxquels ils s'adonnaient tous les trois, aux amourettes ridicules et pourtant si douces qui les avaient assaillis avant que leur mère ne meure. C'était une époque si merveilleuse, et qui semblait si loin à Edward.

_**Nos souvenirs d'enfance  
Éternelle insouciance  
Comme avant  
Et revenir de loin pour un instant  
**_

Quand il y repensait, aujourd'hui ne semblait que s'effondrer. Tout ce qu'il avait cru acquis, appris ou même compris n'étaient plus, n'avaient plus la même signification qu'auparavant. Jusqu'à son petit frère qui avait passé cinq ans dans cette armure, à ne rien ressentir, sans pouvoir manger ou boire ou même dormir. Il voudrait tout oublier et se laisser à la oh! combien douce amnésie de ces années si misérables…

_**Oublier que tout se casse  
Que la vie nous dépasse  
**_

Il aimerait retrouver ces jours bienheureux, effacer toute cette douleur qui les avaient suivi si longtemps, qui avait touché tout ceux proches d'eux… Retrouver ce sourire si brillant sur les lèvres d'Al ou cette délicieuse mine boudeuse sur le visage de Winry. À cette époque où rien n'était vraiment important.

_**Comme avant  
Contre le temps  
Remonter les jours  
Et retrouver l'innocence  
Comme avant  
À contre-courant  
Emmenée vers un passé  
Où rien n'a d'importance  
Comme avant**_

Un petit sourire joua discrètement sur les lèvres d'Ed. Il se rappelait les larmes de Winry lorsqu'il s'amusait à ses dépends. Ce n'était pas très gentil, mais c'était si innocent… Et les nuits blanches passées à étudier l'alchimie dans le seul but de lui faire un cadeau d'anniversaire…

_**Comme avant  
Rire à en pleurer pour un rien  
Comme avant  
Apprendre à marcher sans tenir la main  
**_

De revivre les moments heureux, lorsque toute sa famille était ensemble. Le sourire de leur mère, même le visage de Hohenheim, même si l'idée ne ravissait pas tant Edward. Peut-être pas Hohenheim, alors… pensa-t-il avec un petit rire.

_**Comme une renaissance  
Moment qui recommence  
Pas de fin  
Parce qu'il aura toujours un lendemain**_

_**Oublier que tout se casse  
Que la vie nous dépasse**_

Retrouver cette bonne odeur de ragoût fumant comme celui que leur mère faisait quand il était petit. Retrouver cette innocence qui caractérise tous les enfants à cet âge.

_**Comme avant  
Contre le temps  
Remonter les jours  
Et retrouver l'innocence  
**_

Une odeur vint flotter jusqu'à Ed, titillant son odorat sensible, tirant sur la corde sensible qui jouait directement avec son estomac. Du ragoût. La même odeur qu'il se rappelait de ses souvenirs d'enfances, dans son passé qui lui semblait si lointain, tout à coup.

_**Comme avant  
À contre-courant  
Emmenée vers un passé  
Où rien n'a d'importance**_

Il entendit Winry bien avant qu'elle ne sorte sur la véranda.

- Ed !

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle soupira et monta la petite colline pour se diriger vers lui. Elle se pencha sur lui pour voir s'il dormait, et c'est à ce moment qu'il passa à l'attaque. Il l'agrippa par la taille et la fit tomber sur lui, lui arrachant un cri de stupeur. Il l'embrassa furtivement, puis l'observa avec un sourire.

- Tu sais que je t'aime toi ? fit-il.

Rouge d'embarras, Winry entreprit de se défaire de ses bras et se leva en vitesse.

- Tu ne dis ça que parce que j'ai fait du ragoût, lança-t-elle, boudeuse.

Edward se leva et la serra contre lui.

- Même si tu aurais été la pire cuisinière, je t'aimerais quand même, lui jura-t-il.

Elle sourit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Allez viens, c'est prêt.

Elle dévala la colline pour rentrer à la maison. Edward regarda le ciel avec un sourire bienheureux. Peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard pour retrouver cette insouciance ?

_**Comme avant**_

* * *

_**R & R ! ^^  
**_


	3. OS 3 Perfect

Titre : **Perfect**

Song : Fuckin' Perfect, by P!nk

Pairing : EdXWinry

By Kitsune-the-fox

_Ouais, ouais, je sais. C'est encore tout mignon. La chanson était vraiment longue, et j'ai un manqué d'inspiration sur la fin. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi longue. Bref, enjoy ! _

* * *

Il était seul dans l'atelier, assis sur une chaise appuyée contre le mur. Winry n'avait pas cherché à savoir où il était, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur lui, en allant porter le nouvel automail d'Edward à l'atelier. Maintenant qu'elle l'observait, elle nota un air perdu et une détresse sous-jacente dans ces traits lunatiques. Il regardait dehors, le coude posé sur le bord de la fenêtre, le menton appuyé sur sa main.

_**Made a wrong turn  
Once or twice  
Dug my way out  
Blood and fire  
**_

D'ici, elle pouvait voir ses cicatrices autour du port d'automail, et certaines plus fraîches, reçues au cours des multiples combats dans lesquels il s'était retrouvé. Edward avait pris bien des mauvaises décisions, mais il s'était toujours efforcé de se racheter, peu importe la faute, comme lorsque Al avait perdu son corps…

_**Bad decisions  
That's alright  
Welcome to my silly life  
**_

- Edward ?

L'alchimiste tourna la tête vers elle. Winry nota une lueur de tristesse dans ses traits. Il lui fit signe d'approcher. Lorsqu'elle arriva près de lui, sa main de métal effleura son bras nu, et elle sursauta en faisant un mouvement de retrait. Edward parut blessé par ce geste, mais soupira et regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre.

- Même toi, tu ne supportes pas l'automail… murmura-t-il.

_**Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss "no way it's all good"  
It didn't slow me down  
Mistaken  
Always second guessing  
Underestimated  
Look, I'm still around**_

- Ed ? fit Winry, inquiète par la tristesse profonde dans sa voix.

Il leva ses yeux dorés vers elle.

- Personne ne veut m'approcher, Win. Je ne suis qu'un monstre fait à moitié de métal. Ils me regardent tous avec mépris ou dégoût. Les filles ont peur de moi.

Winry s'agenouilla devant lui, le cœur battant lourdement dans sa poitrine, en réponse à la douleur éprouvée par Edward.

- Tu as voulu… elles t'ont rejeté ? souffla-t-elle, maladroitement.

- Elles ne supportent pas le métal. Personne ne supporte le métal. Même toi…

_**Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than  
Fuckin' perfect  
**_

- C'est faux, Ed. Tu m'as surprise… Tu n'es pas un monstre Ed, seulement quelqu'un qui a vécu tant de choses… lâcha Winry.

Edward ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais la mécanicienne l'arrêta.

- Tu es magnifique, Ed. Et je suis là, moi. Tu es parfait à mes yeux.

_**Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You're fuckin' perfect  
To me**_

_**You're so mean (You're so mean)  
When you talk (When you talk)  
About yourself  
You are wrong  
**_

Edward détourna la tête.

- Win… Comment puis-je être parfait ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait ? Après toutes les larmes que je t'ai fait versées à t'inquiéter sur mon sort ?

Winry posa sa main sur la joue de l'alchimiste.

- Et si tu essayais de te pardonner toi-même ?

_**Change the voices (Change the voices)  
In your head (In your head)  
Make them like you  
Instead  
**_

Ed ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Me…me pardonner ?

Il fixa ses mains.

- Comment pourrais-je me pardonner la mort de Nina ? Je n'ai pas pu la sauver, Win ! Et Al ! Tu as vu dans quel état il est ? Il ne peut pas dormir, manger ou boire ou avoir seulement une vie normale !

_**So complicated  
Look how big you'll make it  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such **__**a tired game  
It's enough  
I've done all I can think of  
Chase down all my demons  
And see you do the same  
**_

- Tu en fais trop, Ed. Tu t'es efforcé de croire que tout le monde t'en voulait. Ne peux-tu juste pas suivre ton propre conseil, aller de l'avant, et pardonner à ton passé ? __

___**Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than  
Fuckin' perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You're fuckin' perfect to me**_

__- Oublie ce que les autres pensent. Arrête de te culpabiliser. Tu n'y es pour rien dans tout ça. Et puis, ne travailles-tu pas pour regagner le corps d'Al ? Si le monde a peur, laisse-le faire. Tu es fort , Ed, tu peux passer par-dessus tes peurs.

_**The whole world scared  
So I swallowed the fear  
The only thing i should be drinking is an iced cold beer  
So cool in line and we try try try  
But we tried too hard  
And it's a waste of my time  
Done looking for the critics  
Cause they're everywhere  
They don't like my jeans  
They don't get my hair  
Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that  
Why do I do that  
Why do I do that**_

__- Et puis, continua Winry, les joues soudainement rouges, si les autres filles ne supportent pas la vue de l'automail, moi, elle ne me derange pas…

_**Ohhh, Oh pretty pretty please**_

Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than  
Fuckin' perfect

Edward la contempla un moment, confus.

- Tu en es sûre ? chuchota-t-il.

Winry se rapprocha, attrapa sa main de métal et la posa sur son cœur.

- Sûre.

- Win…

Winry sentait encore le doute dans la voix d'Edward. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les seines, donnant toute l'assurance et le réconfort qu'elle pouvait dans ce baiser. Leur premier véritable baiser. Une larme coula sur la joue d'Ed, une seule, et ses bras se refermèrent sur Winry, qu'il serra contre lui fortement. Il se sentait enfin accepté… Mieux encore. Il était aimé.

_**Pretty, Pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You are perfect ... To me.**_

* * *

_**R &R ! ^^  
**_


	4. OS 4 Suivre les ordres

Titre : **Suivre les ordres  
**

Song : Time of Dying – Three Days Grace

Pairing : Royai (Roy/ Riza)

_Ouais, cette fois, on change de couple. Ça me fait un peu bizarre d'écrire avec Roy quelque chose qui n'est pas un RoyEd, mais bon, c'était surtout pour faire plaisir à mes amis qui n'aiment pas ce pairing… __Alors j'y vais pour un Royai ! __Enjoy ! _

_Note : Il y a spoiler ici, il s'agit de la scène où Riza est employé comme moyen de pression sur Roy pour le forcer à ouvrir la Porte, à la fin de l'épisode 58 et début 59. J'utilise le point de vue de Riza, dans ce one-shot. _

* * *

Étendue sur le sol, au centre du cercle de transmutation, elle respirait à peine. La douleur était terrible, et le sang coulait à flot de son cou. Au moins, s'ils avaient eu l'intention de véritablement l'égorger, ils auraient pu le faire autrement. C'était la seule pensée qui lui venait en tête, tout de suite après celle qui hurlait dans un coin de son cerveau : NE FAIS PAS ÇA, ROY !

_**On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Did I fall asleep?  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare**_

Le voir crier ainsi, se débattre en vain contre les disciples pour devenir un autre Bradley, et la douleur de la perdre qui brillait dans ses yeux d'onyx était une pire souffrance que celle qu'elle endurait physiquement. Elle voulait crier, hurler qu'elle était vivante, bouger, mais elle n'en avait plus la force. 

_**I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive**_

Elle ferma les yeux pour contrôler sa respiration. Elle ne mourrait pas ici. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Il avait besoin d'elle. Elle avait besoin de lui.

_**I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying  
**_

- Colonel…

Elle fixa son regard avec intensité malgré la douleur qui obscurcissait ses prunelles.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin… de faire… une transmutation humaine… dit-elle d'une voix hachée.

Elle prit une inspiration, coupée par la nouvelle vague de douleur qui la submergeait.

_**On this bed I lay  
Losing everything  
I can **__**see my life passing me by  
Was it all too much  
Or just not enough  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare**_

- Vous allez le faire, n'est-ce pas, Colonel Mustang ? nargua le doc, son sourire large et la dent en or brillante.

Sa respiration s'accéléra avec la douleur. Sa vision devenait floue, les sons s'altéraient. Était-elle en train de mourir ? 

_**I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive**_

Non, elle ne mourrait pas. Elle se l'était juré. Elle l'avait juré devant son Colonel. Ce serait trahir son ordre. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir.

- D'accord… entendit-elle.

C'était un cauchemar. Il ne pouvait pas avoir accepté, si ?

- D'accord, Lieutenant. Je ne ferai pas de transmutation humaine ! cria le Colonel.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Elle en était incapable. Les yeux fermés, elle combattait vaillamment la douleur pour ne pas sombrer dans un sommeil dont elle n'était pas sure de retourner vivante. 

_**I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying**_

Son souffle s'était fait silencieux. Respirait-elle encore ? Elle l'ignorait. Elle ne sentait plus rien. Vaguement, elle entendait la voix de son Colonel lui crier, elle se sentait vaguement ballotée, mais était-ce seulement son imagination ? Elle essaya de se concentrer. Là, il y avait quelque chose ! Une chaleur autour de son cou, le corps chaud de quelqu'un contre elle, la voix d'une fillette. Elle gémit. La voix de Mustang. La fillette qui répondait à nouveau. Elle trouva la force de se réveiller, un regain d'énergie qui n'était pas là auparavant, et ouvrit les yeux pour croiser le regard en détresse de son Colonel. 

_**I will not die, I'll wait here fo******__r you_  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll _**wait here for you  
**__**In my time of dying  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I will not die, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying**_

- Colonel… je suis désolée… murmura-t-elle.

- Ne parle pas. Repose-toi, répondit immédiatement Roy.

- Je suis contente… que vous ayez compris mon regard… continua-t-elle.

Il sourit tendrement.

- C'est parce que cela fait si longtemps que nous nous connaissons… et puis, tu me regardais avec ce regard qui disait : « fais une transmutation humaine et je te tirerai ».

Elle sourit faiblement. Elle n'était pas morte. Elle ne mourrait pas. Son colonel l'avait ordonné, et elle avait bien l'intention d'honorer son ordre.

* * *

_R & R ! ^^_


End file.
